Shirayuki Hime
is one of the main Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, Hime is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is . Her two alternate forms are and . Description Personality The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Aino Megumi. History Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twintails with curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twintails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as wing-like white shoulder pieces, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is blue and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are pale blue, and have small white frills at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her LovePreBrace and on her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. On her legs she wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and blue bows on each leg. When she switches to Sherbet Ballet, her outfit changes to a purple ballerina dress, a purple heart outlined with gold with white wing-like frills on her chest that go down to her hips as well as a water drop-like jewl. The skirt part of her dress is poofy with an under layer of a lighter purple. She wears one, small, purple arm protector on her right wrist and her LovePreBrace on her left. Her tights are a pale purple with darker purple ballerina shoes with lavender roses on each foot. Her shoulder pieces are light purple with golden crowns on them. Her hair is tied up into a heart-shaped bun that is held up by a light blue band with a silver outlined blue heart, as well as a long hair peice that hangs down to her legs. Her earring are wing shaped. When she switches to Macadamia Hula Dance, her outfit changes to a spring green and white top with a green and yellow heart on her chest, and shoulder frills. On her hips hang white and green flowers with a large green bow. Her skirt is white, frilly and green. Her one arm protector is a few white and green flowers. Her shoes are green with more flowers. Her hair is tied up into curly twintails held up by flower bands white the rest of her hair hangd down her back and a few hair pieces in the front. Her earrings are flower shaped. Relationships *'Aino Megumi' - Due to her shyness, Hime has never had a friend before Megumi. They share a love for fashion. Cure Princess "The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!!" "天空に舞う青き風！キュアプリンセス！！" "Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze! ''Kyua Purinsesu''!" Sherbet Ballet Macadamia Hula Dance Etymology Shirayuki (白雪) - Shira ''(白) means "white" and ''Yuki (雪) means "snow". Together, Shirayuki (白雪) is "snow white", or "white snow", which, when used collectively with Hime ''(白雪姫 ''Shirayuki-hime) is the Japanese name given to Snow White from the European folk tale. Hime (ひめ) - Hime (姫) means "princess", which refers to her title as the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and her alter ego, Cure Princess. Cure Princess referes to a princess, a daughter of a king or queen, ready to take their position when it is her time. Trivia *Cure Princess is the first blue Cure, and eighth Cure overall, to have her hair in pigtails/twintails. *She is also the fifth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world, and the third who was not a villain to begin with before gaining her status as a Cure mid-season. *The characters in her surname Shirayuki can be switched to form Yukishiro, which is the same spelling as the surname of Honoka/Cure White. *Hime is similar to Kurumi Erika. **They are two light blue Cure's. **Their personality and character are the same. **Their boots style are the same. **In their civilian forms they have dark blue hair color. **They wear dresses in their civilian forms. **They also have the same eye color, when they are in civilian forms and at the Cure forms. **They wear short boots with thigh-high leggings in their Cure forms, while their partners, Cure Blossom and Cure Lovely respectively, wear high boots. **Princess' alternate forms looks similar to Cure Marine's outfit (especially the Sherbet Ballet) due to their flower-like skirt design and heart-shaped brooch. *She is the third Cure who is also a princess, preceded by Cure Muse and Cure Ace (who is technically a princess since she is the personification of Princess Marie Ange's light). *Her hair in civilian form looks similar to Squid Girl *She is the only one in her team who wears pigtails in her Cure form. Lovely, Honey, and Fortune all wear ponytails in their Cure forms. *Her hair in Cure form looks similar to Cure Sunshine. *She is the third Pretty Cure that in her Cure form has wears black. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!